GLOOMY SUNDAY
by Miyucchi
Summary: Minggu yang suram, dimana semua insiden itu terjadi, tragedi dan keanehan, semua tertulis pada lirik lagu ini. / gak bisa buat summary / enjoy! / Review please XD / NEWBIE :v


**GLOOMY SUNDAY**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime, this fic belongs to me.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Horror, Romance, Tragedy.**

**Characters: Levi, Eren, Armin.**

**Pairing: [Levi x Eren]**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, OOT, Alur Rush, One Shot!, AU, etc…**

**ENJOY!**

Eren Jaeger, itu namanya—pemuda tampan bersurai _brownish_, tinggi 170 cm, tidak lupa manik _Emerald _yang indah mengkilap dan mata besar yang selalu membulat dengan indah, jangan lupakan senyuman dibibirnya yang selalu tampak, dia begitu sempurna.

Dan kesempurnaan itu bertambah, dengan adanya Levi Rivaille.

Levi Rivaille, pemuda tampan dengan tatapan mata tajam dan manik _obsidian_ yang membuatnya semakin terlihat 'berbahaya'—dibailk semua itu, hatinya hangat dan sungguh pemalu, dia tidak berani menunjukkan ekspresi lembunya itu, pemudia 165 cm ini dilengkapi dengan poni belah samping dan surai _raven_ yang mengkilap, bagaikan kegelapan malam yang selalu menemani bumi—walaupun jarang tersenyum, atau bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali, perhatiannya sungguh melebihi apapun didunia ini, aplagi dengan Eren Jaeger dan sahabatnya, Armin Arlert.

Armin Arlert, pemuda manis bersurai pirang ini selalu bersama sama dengan dua sahabatnya, tidak perduli mereka saling pacaran atau apa, dia hanya ingin bersama dengan mereka, mata besar bermanikkan _sapphire _yang indah, kulit seputih salju dan wajahnya yang mulus, tambahan rambut sepanjang bahu yang membuatnya sering dikira wanita oleh para pria, bahkan sudah mendapat pengakuan cinta dari pria pria sebegitu banyaknya, pemuda ini memiliki kepintaran yang sungguh diluar jangkauan manusia, anak yang genius bisa dibilang.

Dan semua itu berakhir pada hari minggu yang suram._  
_

Ya, hari minggu pagi sebelum insiden itu, seorang Levi Rivaille menulis sepucuk syair dan lirik lagu untuk kekasihnya—Eren Jaeger, menyatakan kalau dia sangat mencintai Eren, dan dia ingin Eren tahu itu, lirik itu aneh—sebegitu anehnya sampai sampai Levi frustasi dan merobek kertas berisikan lirik tersebut lalu membuangnya langsung ke tempat sampah.

"Sungguh aneh, kenapa lagu ciptaanku untuk Eren bisa seaneh ini?!" mengerling kesal, dia pandangi fotonya dan kekasihnya itu, juga sahabatnya, Armin Arlert, yang berada dalam satu bingkai foto, saat mereka berlibur ke pegunungan.

"_Hisashiburi nee_.. aku merindukan liburan ini." Menyadari kalau dirinya sedang meracau tidak jelas, dia segera pergi ke dapur dan meminum segelas air dingin, hitunh hitung untuk mendinginkan otaknya juga yang sudah kusut.

"_Ah, what to do.. what to do_.." harus apa? Ya benar—harus apa, Levi?

"Mungkin aku harus menanyakan pada Armin tentang ini.." meraih alat telekomunikasinya, memijit mijit tombol dan memunculkan kontak 'Armin' terpampang dilayar telepon genggam itu.

'_Atau sebaiknya tidak usah saja ya? Gawat juga kalau Armin beritahu Eren—ini kan kejutan.'_ Merasa ragu, dia letakkan kembali telepon genggamnya itu lalu beranjak kembali kekamarnya.

=GLOOMY SUNDAY=

"Hai Eren!" seorang pria bersurai pirang menyapa Eren Jaeger ketika keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"Hai juga Armin! Eh? Kamu lagi ngapain?" Eren menatap Armin yang sedang menyirami bunga_ lily_ ditaman rumahnya, tetangga—biasalah.

"Aku hanya membantu Christa melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya, Christa sedang sakit soalnya." Armin tersenyum penuh arti, kembali dia menyirami bunga bunga putih indah itu.

"Kamu sendiri mau kemana?" tanya Armin yang melihat Eren begitu rapih keluar rumah.

"Mengunjungi Levi, mau ikut?" tawarnya, Armin menggeleng.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, kalau begitu—sampai jumpa Eren!" Armin melambaikan tangan mungilnya, Eren tersenyum, menunjukkan giginya yang putih itu.

"_Bye bye_, Armin!" Eren berlari kecil, menjauhi pekarangan rumah Armin, semakin menjauh dan menjauh.

**=GLOOMY SUNDAY=**

TING TONG!

Tidak ada jawaban, Levi sedang tidur, itulah alasan kenapa Eren tidak dibukakan pintu olehnya, dan tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu pada sang pemilik rumah, Eren langsung menyelonong masuk kedalam rumah milik Levi itu.

"Levi~ kamu disini nggak sih?" Eren berteriak seenaknya didalam rumah Levi, memasuki setiap kamar yang ada dirumah itu.

"Hmm, mungkin dia dikamar.." gumam Eren lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar Levi, dan betul saja—Eren menemukan Levi tertidur dikasurnya itu.

"Hee, apa ini?" Eren melirik meja kerja Levi yang berantakan sekali, dia melihat beberapa alat tulis dan secarik kertas diatas meja itu, karena rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi, dia membaca isi kertas itu.

"Hah? Aneh sekali.. apa sih ini? Surat wasiat?" Eren meneruskan membaca dan tiba tiba ada hasrat aneh dari dalam dirinya.

"Levi!" dia mengguncang guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu, masih menggenggam kertasnya itu, Levi kemudian bangun, mengucek matanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Kamu kenapa nulis lirik aneh begini?" Levi terkaget ketika sang kekasih menunjukkan kertas itu didepan wajahnya, lalu dia merebutnya kembali.

"Kenapa kamu masuk kerumahku nggak izin dulu sih!" bentaknya.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku kira nggak ada orang, yaudah aku masuk aja! Sekarang jelasin kenapa dengan lirik itu?!" Eren semakin frontal, Levi hanya mendesah pelan lalu menjelaskan.

"Tadinya aku mau membuat lagu untukmu, tapi malah jadi begini." Levi mengerling kearah samping, Eren dengan penuh amarah berdiri dan mengambil cutter diatas meja kerja Levi.

"Oi oi, apa yang kamu lakukan?!" tanya Levi ketika melihat Eren menggenggam cutter itu.

"Sesuatu." Eren mendekati Levi.

"Oi!" Levi merasa dirinya terpojokkan, dinding yang keras dan dingin itu mulai terasa panas akibat ulah Eren yang tiba tiba saja menusuk tangannya dengan cutter itu.

"Eren—!" menahan sakit, Levi menggertakkan giginya, saat ini dia sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan, apalagi dia sedang terluka.

"Kamu mau mati? Aku turuti kemauanmu Levi!" Eren mengoyak dada Levi kemudian, membuat Levi batuk darah, lalu menampar Eren dengan kencang, namun Eren yang sedang diselimuti nafsu membunuh tidak segan segan menusukkan cutter itu lebih dalam lagi ke dada Levi.

"EREN! KAMU BERTINDAK ANEH!" dengan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki saat ini, dia berteriak, namun suaranya sedikit serak, Eren sudah tidak peduli, sensasi apa ini, membuatnya inign membunuh lebih brutal lagi.

"Ere—" Eren menusukkan cutter itu kedalam dada Levi, mengoyak tulang rusuknya, berteriak—hanya itu yang dapat Levi lakukan.

"AAAAARGH!" sakit—tentu saja, mana ada rasa tidak sakit bila disiksa seperti itu?

"Sampai jumpa Levi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Eren dengan tatapan dingin mengarahkan cutter itu ke dada Levi yang sudah terkoyak habis habisan, dan ajaibnya Levi masih hidup, kini tinggal jantungnya saja yang berdetak, terlihat sangat jelas.

'_Kalau kamu mencintaiku, kenapa kamu melakukan hal buruk seperti ini padaku.. Eren? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan lirik lagu yang kutulis?'_ batin Levi pasrah, Levi hanya bisa melihat mata _Emerald_ mengkilap Eren sebelum akhirnya menutup mata untuk selamanya.

_Minggu yang suram, dengan bayang – baying__.._  
_Aku menghabiskan itu semua__.._  
_Hatiku dan aku__.._  
_Telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya__.._  
_Segera akan ada lilin__.._  
_Dan doa yang menyedihkan aku tahu__.._  
_Biarkan mereka tidak menangis__.._  
_Biarkan mereka tahu__.._  
_Bahwa aku senang pergi__.._  
_Kematian adalah mimpi__.._  
_Untuk kematian Aku membelaimu.._  
_Dengan jiwa terakhir dari jiwaku__.._  
_Aku akan memberkatimu.._

Minggu yang suram, tidak ada jeritan pilu lagi dari rumah itu, seorang pria menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, akibat ulah sang kekasih sendiri, sang kekasih yang tak kunjung sadar—tidak pernah kembali ke kota itu.

Tidak ada lilin yang menyala, walaupun ada orang meninggal—tidak ada doa doa yang menyedihkan dan menyayat hati, harusnya si pria tahu, kenapa dia harus menulis lirik itu? Kenapa harus kekasihnya sendiri yang menghabisi hidupnya?

Tidak akan ada yang menangis, karena mereka tidak tahu, tidak akan ada yang tahu—belum.

Kematian adalah mimpi—ya, benar—dimana kau tertidur pulas dan tak kembali lagi.

Untuk kematian, sang manik _Emerald_ membunuh sang manik _Obsidian_, bukan karena cemburu—namun karena beberapa baris lirik lagu.

Biarpun begitu, Levi akan terus menyertai Eren, karena dia sangat mencintai Eren.

**TAMAT  
**

**Author's note: Hai, sebelumnya saya author baru di fandom ini, saya sangat suka Gore dan Romance, apalagi angst, dan—mohon bantuannya untuk para senpai di fandom ini, kritik saya sebanyak banyaknya agar saya bisa improve m(_ _)m *sujud*, by the way—ini emang ada lagunya loh, Gloomy Sunday judulnya, katanya sih horror, tapi lumayan kok liriknya, saya lumayan suka, dan maaf akalu fic ini agak agak aneh, saya juga bingung hahaha.**

**Jadi..**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
